Data simulation is widely used in system performance testing, load testing, and demo environment setup. In this context, simulated data represents resource utilization over time in the environment being tested. For example, simulated data can represent a typical CPU load, memory utilization, I/O operations, network utilization, response time, etc. For simulated data to be useful, it should approximate actual data. In other words, the simulated data should represent resource utilization that the environment may actually experience during typical operation.